Tray "0542"
''Tray "0542" Torok ''often referred to as ''Automatrician Tray ''was the proprietor of the Robots Galore store, an infamous squatter, a part-time adventurer, and larger-than-life personality who came to Second Life around February 2005. Early Days In the early days, Tray has relayed that they spent "wild times" with a long lost friend named Mickey Barbossa, and conspired to take over all of SL by tweaking the scripts in freebie objects toward some sinister end. These plans, and those to build an actually flying airship did not come to fruition. Nor did the pan handling to raise money for the "Galactic Superheroes" group, which found its' inception in even more pan handling to raise money for an early, multi-object spaceship. After lack of success in overthrowing the powers of Linden Labs, Tray moved to the Rua and was almost banned for erecting several statues and a house. Typical. After a short while, inhabiting the ocean themed area here as a "sea monster", Tray would meet lifelong friend Laurel Leavitt, becoming her sidekick. They ventured out of Rua to seek out more adventures. Notable squats in intermediate periods here would include Scion City, where Tray had a short tenure as a member of the Sky Pirates. Mapinguari Laurel moved to the Mapinguari sim and Tray followed, claiming to have had a robotics workshop in the basement beneath a multistory house of hers. Mapinguari was a thriving local community in which Tray found a home as the local curiosity and attraction of sorts, adopting at this time, the space invader persona modeled off of the Biker Mice From Mars that would remain in constant flux thereafter. Robots Galore Most notably, Tray is the founder and proprietor of the now defunct avatar creation and selling venture: Robots Galore which would come to define and inform Tray's personality in the years following. Tray was known for their informed and hands-on approach to their buisness, often not leaving the shop for many days, cutting off usual adventuring to man the counter at the shop and spread the word through the Sector 7 group. They where also noted for their attention to quality, sharp corners, and no gaps. Castle Tray Covenant was a sim close in proximity to Mapinguari. Wanting to make a personal home in, or around the community they had come so close to, Tray squatted on a sizable piece of land in Covenant, that had not been tended to or visited by the owner in some time. Castle Tray was a ramshackle mess, that was ever changing and extending; at one point being a sprawling stately home, and then becoming the new base for Robots Galore as a run down, futuristic garage, and then as a modern looking shop building. It has also been a small city state on more than one occasion. Tray lived here for a period of 2-3 years before the plot was sold overnight. Decline and Cyber Containment After a huge, unknown spat with their entire friend group, Tray's sweeping influence declined and claims to have been imprisoned in some cyber containment facility. Their return was swift and with an unmatched fury, seeming to retain their former sinister ambitions after the dissolution of the third and final RG store. Normalcy soon returned after a large reunion. Re-election and War Cabinet While Tray had never ran for President Of Mapinguari before, their status as it's unofficial dictator made it necessary for the period in which they did run to be branded as "re-election". Tray won because they ran the election, and did not have any challengers. The combat organisation known as the Ordo Imperialis had shot Tray while out on a walk and it was their desire to seek a declaration of war and lead an army to victory against them. Re-election was a stepping stone to this, Tray formed a War Cabinet consisting of them-self immediately on entering office, formed a group for a commando squad, but couldn't get the recruitment off the ground. They administered absolutely nothing out of a squat shack and soon stepped down. Decline, Again, and Disappearance The former spat and Tray's Machiavellian ambitions left a black cloud on several associations, but this eventually all came to fruition when Laurel vanished, presumably because of Tray's inconsistent and infrequent visits. Tray has since not been seen.